Opening the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan suffers a medical crisis and Jennifer has to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan are sleeping. It's early. He has one arm draped across her.

The phone is ringing.

She crawls on top of him, and grabs the phone.

"Hello?...Who?...No, I'm sorry, you have the wrong number".

She slams the phone down, waking him up.

"I love it when you wake me up in the middle of the night".

"Calm down, sailor, the phone was ringing. It was a wrong number". She crawls off him and back to her side of the bed.

He is now awake and realizes that his back is throbbing.

He sits up and starts taking deep breaths.

She rolls over to him.

"Darling, are you all right?"

"My back is bothering me".

She looks at the clock. It's 5:11.

She scoots behind him and sleepily gives him a back rub.

"Is this helping?"

"A little".

After about 30 minutes, he gets up and walks around.

"Maybe a hot shower will help".

He headed to the shower and she laid back down and tried to get some more sleep.

She woke up again when the water turned off.

She went to the bathroom.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Think I'm going to take some aspirin".

"I'll get it for you".

She went downstairs and got him a glass of water, just the way he liked it. Tall glass, cubed ice, not crushed, filtered, not tap. She found the aspirin in the cabinet and got him some out of the bottle, and was heading to take it to him, when he came into the kitchen.

"Oh hi, darling. Here is your aspirin. I was just about to bring it to you".

"Thanks".

He took it and drank the whole glass of water. She made him some toast and 2 scrambled egg whites.

"I'm sorry I woke you, my back was just really hurting".

"Darling, you didn't wake me. The phone woke me. And if you wanted to wake me up, you can, you know that".

She was really worried about him. She hadn't seen him sick in a long time.

"I am going to go to the office early, so that if I don't feel better later, I can head to the doctor".

"That's a good idea. And I tell you what, I have an appointment in town, so I will stop by and check on you, just before lunch."

"Perfect."

He kissed her goodbye a few times, and then left.

She went back upstairs to bed for a little bit.

Around 9, she got up and showered and dressed and headed to her appointment.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was guzzling water like crazy, and had the air down as far as it would go in his office. He felt like he was on fire, and he had zero energy. He was trying to tie up all the loose ends so that he could just go home.

Whatever this was, it was intensifying. He decided that when Jennifer got there, he would have her drive him to the doctor.

He reached for the phone and was about to dial her car phone number, when everything went black.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was driving to her appointment, when her phone rang. It was Marcia.

"Hey I know we were supposed to meet today, but I'm backed up. I trust you, so just email me what you were going to write about it and I will call you later".

"Ok, thank you. Sounds good".

Jennifer turned around and headed towards Hart Industries.

She parked next to him, and went inside.

She stepped off the elevator and saw Kelly at her desk.

"Hi Kelly. Listen, Jonathan isn't feeling well, so I am going to stay with him a little bit. So, hold all his calls except the emergency ones, ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart."

She walked into the office.

"Hi darl-Jonathan!"

Jonathan was laying on the floor, unconscious. She ran to him.

"Kelly, call an ambulance".

He was breathing, and had a pulse, but he wasn't responsive.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his lips.

"I'm right here with you, darling. I love you".

Kelly came in. "Ambulance is on its way"

"Ok great. Go get Harold please".

"Yes ma'am".

Harold came running.

"Harold, get everyone in to the conference room. Make up whatever you have to tell them. I just don't want them to see him taken out on a stretcher. And nothing in the press, please".

"Right away".

Everything after that got busy. The paramedics came and took him to the hospital. She rode with him to the hospital.

She had told Kelly to put Stanley and Harold in charge until further notice, and that they plus her were the only visitors allowed.

She held his hand all the way to the hospital, and tried to stay out of the way of the paramedics.

***Cedars Sinai***

They brought him in, and Jennifer kissed him before they took him to a room to start working on him. After she got the paperwork filled out, she was told that he was being admitted and they took her to the room that he was going to be in.

She sat down and tried to make herself comfortable.

She had checked him in as Jonathan Brennan, so that the press wouldn't get wind of it. The last thing that either of them needed was the press in their face.

She just knew they were both going to feel silly when the doctor came in and told them it was just a virus or the flu or something. Better safe than sorry.

Harold got to the hospital around 1. They were still working on Jonathan.

"Hi. Have you heard anything?"

She shook her head.

"I brought you lunch. I hope this wasn't too forward of me, but I was in his office and saw on the calendar that he had written that you and him had lunch reservations for La Scala at 1, so I called and told them to give me your usual order".

"Thank you, that was very sweet".

She was starving, and after a minute or two, began to eat.

The doctor finally came in close to two, to speak to her.

He sat down.

"Mrs. Brennan, your husband presented with unconsciousness and a distended chest when he came in. We did a very thorough exam, and the fact that he was breathing on his own and had a pulse was a definite point in his favor. However, the fact that he was unconscious and couldn't tell us what happened wasn't. We did a series of tests, including an echocardiogram, a head CT, a bi-lateral chest x-ray, and a 4d ultrasound. What was ultimately determined, is that your husband had a massive heart attack. 3 of his arteries were blocked, and needed to be opened. We normally come and speak to the families right away in that instance, but there was no time. We took your husband to the OR and performed open heart surgery. Now this is the part that I want to explain to you. The artery that wasn't blocked was determined to be functioning at 85%. That is actually really good. The other three arteries were determined to be functioning at around 15-25% each. Normally, that would be ok if it was just one artery. But it was 3, and that put too much strain on the heart muscle. So, we took him into surgery, and it was my plan from the beginning to put stents in each of the arteries. That's usually the easiest way to solve this problem, since the stent will just open up the clot and give some room for the blood to flow. However, when we got in there, I changed my mind. So, what we did instead was we cleaned out each artery. If you need a visual, picture a drill bit-type tool chipping and scraping away and making a tunnel through the artery. The artery is shaped more like a big pill, so the drill bit is hollowing out the inside of that. All the stuff that is coming out is plaque and hardened particles from cholesterol. Another way to explain it is to take that pill and poke a hole in it with a straight pin on both ends and then run it under the faucet. The amount of liquid that comes out is only going to be as big as the entranceway and exit way. So, in a sense, the straight pin hole is what he was dealing with before and we just went in and widened those ports and cleaned out the inside."

"Can he handle that?"

"By doing so, we increased the functioning to almost 95% for all of the three arteries that we cleaned, and it also increased the functioning of the one we didn't have to clean, because it no longer has to work so hard".

She nodded.

"Mrs. Brennan, did he have any symptoms before this?"

"Well, early this morning, we woke up because the phone rang and he started saying his back hurt. So I rubbed it for him, and he said it helped but he needed aspirin. He took a hot shower, and then ate breakfast. He was planning on going to his doctor today if he didn't feel better. Then, I stopped by his office, and he was passed out on the floor. But I noticed the air conditioning was dropped all the way, and there were about 12 water bottles all scattered around him".

"That makes sense. He was sweating when he came in, and sometimes, a heart attack can cause back pain, excessive thirst".

She nodded.

"What's the prognosis?"

"Well, pretty good, actually. He is very fit, and seems to be in good physical condition. This wasn't because he wasn't taking care of himself. In fact, I suspect it might have more to do with genetics than anything. I expect him to make a full recovery. Triple bypasses aren't the death sentence they used to be".

She nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"He's in recovery now, he should be brought here within the hour. I expect he will stay here probably about a week, and then he will be able to go home."

"Any physical limitations?"

"He will need to take it easy for a few weeks, and slowly build his strength back up. I also want him to eat a heart healthy diet while he heals from this- not a lot of fatty foods, not a lot of red meat, limited alcohol, very little salt, etc."

"Thank you so much".

The doctor left, and the nurse brought in the machines that he would be hooked up to and got those set up.

Harold was still right there, next to her.

She sighed, holding back tears. She was in a weird place-relieved, yet terrified. Sad, but happy. Depressed, but hopeful.

"Jonathan's got this, Jennifer. You will see him through it, as only you can".

She nodded.

"You know, this is our first tragedy, since…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't need to, Harold knew what she was saying.

"Max was right there with him, and you, the whole time". His tone was calm, kind, and caring.

"Thank you for being here with me, Harold. Now, going forward, I need you and Stanley to run the company for a while. Jonathan and I don't want this in the press, so please, no statements or anything. And you and Stanley and Kelly are the only visitors from the office allowed".

"You got it Jennifer. I will head back to the office now. I told everyone that you and Jonathan had a family emergency and that is why he would be out of the office for a bit. I will check back on you tomorrow".

He leaned down and hugged her.

"Thank you. And thanks for lunch".

"Anytime".

Jennifer finished eating, and walked down the hall to the vending machines and purchased a few bottles of water.

She was waiting in his room when the nurse came and said they were about to wheel him in.

After he was all settled, Jennifer went over and sat next to him, and held his hand.

He looked good, like he was sleeping. His color was pinker than it had been, and his breathing sounded normal. He didn't have any tubes or life-support systems on him. He had an IV and was hooked to the heart and pulse oxygenation monitor.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sailor, I'm right here. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere". She kissed his lips a few times and then laced her fingers through his. She leaned down and kissed his chest in that one spot that he loved, just for old time's sake.

The nurse came and took his vitals.

"Is it possible for me to get a bed? I would like to stay here with him, I don't want him to be alone".

"Certainly. I will have one brought in".

Jennifer pulled out her phone and made a few phone calls. She wasn't telling anyone he was in the hospital, only that she wasn't going to make her appointments this week.

They brought her a bed, and she made it up, and then she lowered the inside railings, so that she could sleep right next to him. She was afraid to touch him, so she just laid next to him and rubbed his arm, and put her head on his shoulder.

She softly turned the TV on, to his favorite channel.

She leaned over and whispered to him, "The Dodgers are playing….bottom of the 4th. How about we cheer them on together? I'll even let you score a homerun". She kissed his cheek.

She stared at him for a good while, just taking him in.

"Come on, Jonathan Charles, you can do this".


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

***The next morning***

Jennifer had slept by Jonathan all night. It was fitful sleep, since she was so worried about him, and the constant beeping of his machines did nothing to lull her into a deep sleep.

She was concerned though, that he hadn't woken up yet. She jotted down a list of questions she wanted to ask the doctor.

Her sole focus was on him, and absolutely nothing else. She knew at some point, she would need to go home and get some clothes, but she didn't want to leave him.

She covered him with the blanket, and kissed his lips again.

"I'm still here darling, just like always. I love you".

His heart monitor beeped a couple times and then stopped. The nurse came in to check on him, and she told her about it.

"Try it again, and if it happens I will explain it to you".

Jennifer leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey sailor, I am right here. I love you, Jonathan Charles".

Sure enough, the machine beeped a few times.

"Ma'am he's responding to you. When you talk to him, his heart rate goes up. That's good, as long as it doesn't go up too high".

She nodded.

"Does he have an incision or anything?"

"Just a small one. He's been stitched up though, so he should be ok. Tender, but ok".

"So, if I wanted to give him a scrub bath, I could?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just be sure to avoid the incision".

She nodded.

"Do you know when I should expect him to wake up?"

The nurse glanced at his chart.

"He was given a good dose of anesthesia, so I would say it's probably going to be this afternoon sometime."

"Ok, thank you".

She decided to go get her and him some clothes and things while he was still sleeping.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Darling, I am heading to the house to get you some clothes and me some clothes. I love you and I will be right back". She kissed his lips a few times, and then put some Chapstick on his lips for him.

She grabbed her purse, and then headed out quickly, fighting tears with every step.

It wasn't till she got into the car, that she broke down.

She headed to Willow Pond and went inside. She packed a couple of days worth of clothes for her and a few for Jonathan. She grabbed his favorite blanket, and his pillow, and his shaving kit. She grabbed her pillow and both of their robes and put them all in the suitcase.

She took a quick shower and changed into some leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt and flip flops, and headed back to the hospital.

When she got into his room, he was still sleeping, which was good.

She kissed him, and whispered to him that she was back.

She went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and got it pretty warm. She came out and climbed into the bed next to him.

"It's ok, darling. It's only me. Just gonna give you a bath, as best I can".

She lovingly scrubbed him with the washcloth and was careful to avoid the incision.

"There, I bet that feels better".

She took the washcloth back to the bathroom and hung it up, and then came back to the bed.

She tucked him back in, and then climbed up next to him and kissed him.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, darling."

She laced her fingers through his and laid back on the bed.

About a minute later, she felt him squeeze her hand.

She looked over at him, but his eyes were still closed.

She started lightly scratching his chest and nestled her head between his head and his shoulder.

At some point she drifted off to sleep, which was rare, because she normally couldn't sleep during the day. However, everyone has a wall and at some point in life, they hit it. She had hit hers.

She slept with her fingers laced through his, and had covered them both with their favorite blanket.

She woke up to her hand being moved.

She rolled over and checked on Jonathan. His eyes were closed but he was moving his arm and taking her hand with him.

"Darling, it's alright. I'm right here".

He slowly opened his eyes and focused on her.

"Hi. There, that's it. Hi darling".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He was restless.

"How about some water?"

He nodded.

She grabbed him a water bottle and helped him with it.

He drank about half of it, and then handed it back to her.

"Well, do you feel up to talking?"

He looked at her a minute, and then spoke.

"You are so beautiful".

"Well, thank you". She was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember not feeling well. Must have been a virus or something".

"No darling. You had a heart attack. At work. I found you. You are at Cedars."

"I had a heart attack?"

"Yes. More specifically, you had a triple bypass when you got here. You had 3 arteries that were almost totally closed, and the doctor went in and cleaned them out and now you are good as new, as long as you take it easy and give yourself time to heal."

"We were going to have lunch".

She nodded. "We were. That's right".

"I owe you one".

"You don't owe me anything, other than taking care of yourself".

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday".

"Did I come by ambulance?"

"Oh yes. And you held my hand the whole way".

"I don't remember any of that".

"It was quite a trip."

"I'm sorry, darling".

"Shhh….nothing to apologize for. The doctor said that he thinks this might be genetic, which we won't know, for obvious reasons. He said you are in great physical shape."

"Only because of you".

"Jonathan…" She swatted him playfully.

"So how long have I been sleeping?"

"Darling, yesterday do you remember waking up at home and your back hurting?"

"I remember waking up because you were all over me".

"I was all over you because the phone rang at 5 a.m. Then you told me your back hurt, so I gave you a massage. Then you took a shower and I made you some breakfast and you had some aspirin, and then you left for the office. When I got to the office, you were passed out on the floor. The room was freezing and you must have drank about 10 water bottles in a few short hours".

"I was so thirsty. And hot".

She nodded.

"How's the company?"

"I put Stanley and Harold in charge. I had Harold get everyone into the conference room, so they wouldn't see you taken out on a stretcher. And I very specifically told Harold no press, and that he, Stanley and Kelly were the only ones allowed to visit. Harold came and sat with me yesterday and told me that he had told everyone we had a family emergency'.

"I love it when you talk business with me". He puckered his lips up for a kiss, which she happily obliged.

"The business will run itself. You are the only focus right now".

She leaned back against the bed.

"How about a rest, darling? You need to preserve your energy".

"No, I want to spend my time with you".

"I'll be right here".

"I know that, I just don't want to sleep right now".

The doctor came in and checked on him then.

"Good to see you awake, Jonathan. You are in good hands".

Jonathan looked over at Jennifer. "I always am".

"Mr. Hart, your goals for today are to rest, and stay hydrated. Hydration is very important after a heart attack. I also want you to try to walk if you can. Not talking about you completing a marathon or anything, just to the bathroom and back will be fine. Maybe once or twice up and down the hall, if you feel like it. The more active you are, the better your heart will heal."

"Ok".

"I need to give you some tests. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Jonathan Charles Hart".

"My chart says Brennan".

Jennifer spoke up.

"Doctor, we are trying to keep his being here from the press".

"Right. I understand".

"What year is it?"

"1996".

"Very good. What is this lovely ladies' name?"

"Jennifer, my wife".

"Very well. I would say you passed the mental test very well. Now, we are going to talk about your lifestyle".

"Ok".

"How active are you?"

"In the bedroom or out?"

"Jonathan! Honestly!"

Jennifer blushed and looked at the doctor.

"My apologies".

"No need to apologize, that was actually going to be my next question. Now, how active would you say you are outside of the bedroom?"

"I play golf and tennis each week. I also run".

She looked at him incredulously.

"You, run? Since when?"

"Since you married me and I started chasing you to bed every night".

He winked at her.

"Jonathan! Behave yourself".

"About how many times a week would you say you two are sexually active?"

Jennifer blushed. Jonathan looked at the doctor.

"I can't keep her off me".

"Jonathan! Would you like to start?"

The doctor chuckled.

"Ok, in all seriousness, almost every day".

"Ok. So, it sounds like you lead a healthy lifestyle. Which is good, that means you will recover from this much faster than someone your age who isn't as active or as healthy as you are. So, my advice to you is to lay off of salt, excessive alcohol, keep exercising, but don't push yourself, and make sure you eat a healthy, balanced diet. Not a lot of fat, red meat, or sugar."

"How soon can I get home?"

"In a few days. We don't want to rush this. Now, speaking of that, you might start to feel worse this afternoon or tonight. It's totally normal. A lot of heart attack patients finally start to feel the effects of the experience a day or two after it happened. If you start to feel funny, the nurse can give you something to ease your discomfort."

"What will she give him, a sedative?"

"Just some pain medicine that will relax him. According to the chart, he received a dose of it last night around 11. That's customary".

Jennifer nodded.

"Ok, well I am going to finish my rounds, but I will be here if you need me. The only exercise I want you to get today is walking as much as you can stand it, ok?"

Jonathan nodded.

"I'm glad you will be here. She gets insatiable around dinner time, I might need someone to pull her off me". Jonathan was grinning mischievously.

"Jonathan! Behave yourself!" She looked at the doctor.

"My apologies. I simply don't know what's come over him".

"It's quite alright. It's refreshing to see a patient with a great sense of humor".

The doctor left then, and Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Darling…I was only playing around".

"Jonathan, honestly. Is being with me all you can think about?"

"Yes, actually. It's never far from my thoughts".

"Well, I will take that as a compliment".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ok darling, we have to do something. And there is no time like the present".

"We have to do something?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. And I'm going to do it with you".

"You are?"

"Uh huh".

"Am I going to like this?"

"You haven't disliked it so far".

"Would the doctor approve?"

"Uh huh".

"Well, by all means". He reached over and pulled her on top of him.

She grabbed the water bottle off the bedside table.

"Drink".

"Drink. That's the activity?"

"You heard what he said, you have to stay hydrated".

She grinned at him.

"You tricked me".

"Jonathan Hart, I did no such thing".

"You did so. You got my hopes up".

"Jonathan, it is not my fault you are a horn dog. Now drink up, mister".

"Can you blame me? I mean, look at you".

"You're sweet. Sweet and incorrigible".

She opened the water bottle for him and held it out to him. He took it and drank a good portion of it.

"Good. Now, it's time for you to rest". She started to climb off him.

"Not yet, Jennifer".

"Jonathan, be serious".

"I am. If I have to lay in bed all day, I might as well enjoy myself".

"All in due time, sailor".

She leaned forward and kissed him for a few minutes and then climbed off him.

"Do you want to put on your pajamas?"

He nodded.

She got up and got them for him and helped him get dressed.

"I gave you a bath this morning, so you should be ok till tomorrow".

"You are the best nurse I could ask for".

She squeezed his chin and kissed him.

"We got a long road ahead of us, but I will be right by your side every step".


	3. Chapter 3

***Later that day***

Jonathan had finally agreed to take a nap, and was resting comfortably. Jennifer was right by his side, laying in the bed next to him. She was reading while he was sleeping. She had ordered a salad from La Scala, and was having it delivered.

The delivery driver called her phone, so she got up to go meet him in the lobby.

She leaned over to kiss Jonathan's forehead and whisper to him that she would be right back.

As soon as she kissed his forehead, she realized how hot he was.

She left the room and passing the nurse's station, she told his nurse, Marci, that she thought maybe he had a fever.

"He's sleeping, but his head feels hot to me".

"I'll check on him in just a second, Mrs. Brennan. Thank you".

She went downstairs and got her delivery, and then went back to Jonathan's room.

Marci was in there, checking his vitals.

"He has a fever, but not to worry, it's normal after a surgery. His body is reacting to everything. I gave him a shot in his IV of some medicine to fight the fever. It should help him stay asleep for a few hours".

"Thank you, Marci".

"If he wakes up, make him drink at least one bottle of water".

She nodded.

She sat next to him on the bed and loved on him a little.

"I'm right here, darling. I love you".

She ate her salad and continued reading.

Harold stopped by around dinner time to check on them.

"How's he doing?"

"He was doing fine this morning, he was his usual mischievous self. Then, he took a nap, and has a fever. They just gave him some medicine so he will sleep for a few hours".

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Focused on him. Doctor said he will make a full recovery, thankfully."

"Well, if you need me, call me. Even if you just need a hug and a smile, I will drive over here and give you one, honest".

"Thank you. And thanks for coming by".

Harold kissed her cheek and left then.

Jennifer sat there for a bit trying to process what had just happened. What an odd thing to say to someone who is sitting by their husband in the hospital and who has one of the most publicly known happy marriages ever. Very strange.

She shook it off and returned her focus to Jonathan.

She changed into some pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama top around 9, and climbed back into bed with him.

She leaned over to him, and kissed the side of his face.

"Goodnight, Mr. H. I am right here, I love you".

She laced her fingers through his, and fell asleep.

***1 a.m.***

Jennifer and Jonathan were sleeping. The nurse had come in around midnight and checked on him. He still had a fever but it was lower, which was good.

Jennifer felt him tug on her hand, and woke up.

"Darling, what is it?"

He was laying there, moaning, and moving her hand back and forth. She let go of his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, darling. Shhh…"

He kept moaning, and she decided to hit the button for the nurse. Something wasn't right.

She was laying in the bed trying to reassure him, when out of nowhere, he started swinging his arms around all over the place. She reached out to grab his arm, but his strength was no match for her. She decided to wake him up if she could.

"Jonathan! Jonathan!" Where was the nurse? He wasn't waking up.

Just as the nurse walked in the room, Jonathan swung again, and this time, he connected his punch with Jennifer's right eye.

"Oh, no".

She grabbed her eye and climbed off him and headed to the bathroom. She made herself a cold compress, and held it on there.

"I don't know what happened. He was sleeping and then he just got combative and started moaning and swinging his arms around. I tried to calm him down…he's never like this when he's sleeping."

"It's probably a reaction to all of the medicines he's on. I will get you an ice pack". The nurse left and a few minutes came back with an icepack for Jennifer.

"Can you give him something to help him stay calm?"

Even though he had banged her up, she was still focusing on him.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anything to give him".

Jennifer was livid.

"Then please tell me what in the HELL you gave him yesterday?!"

"Let me get his chart. I will be right back".

Jennifer sat on the bed and took several deep breaths, and held the ice pack to her face.

She was a lot calmer when the nurse came back.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Brennan. I didn't realize they had given him something yesterday. I have something for him now".

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Marci, it's just hard to see him this way".

"Oh don't apologize, please. You have no idea how refreshing it is to see someone care about their loved one in the hospital. You and I and the rest of his team, we will figure this out together".

Jennifer nodded. "Thank you for helping him".

Marci finished giving him the medicine, and then checked his fever again.

"Looks like his fever broke, so he should be waking up like normal in a few hours".

"Thank you, Marci".

She settled back into bed next to him, and held the ice pack on her face and tried to rest.

***Morning***

Jonathan slept till almost 7:30. Jennifer was finally able to sleep as well, after her eye quit throbbing.

She was still sleeping when he woke up. He saw her eye was very swollen and starting to bruise.

He leaned over and kissed her, and then got up and walked to the bathroom.

She woke up as he was coming back into bed.

"Here, let me help you".

"I got it, darling".

She sat up and moved the bed up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I slept for days".

"You slept a long time".

"Darling, what happened to your eye?"  
"Nothing, it's not important".

"Jennifer, tell me".

"Jonathan, I'm fine". She leaned forward and kissed him.

"It was an accident, no big deal".

"I had the strangest dream last night, that I was a prizefighter, and I was having to fight my way through the town, and everyone kept lining up to fight me".

"You throw a hell of a punch".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, darling. I really am".

"It's not your fault. You were dreaming. Marci, the nurse said it was probably a side effect of the medicine".

He nodded.

The doctor came and checked on him again, and encouraged him to walk more.

"If you keep progressing, and we can go 24 hours without a fever, you should be able to go home probably, tomorrow or the next day".

"Great. Thank you doctor".

The orderly delivered his breakfast right after the doctor left.

She sat with him, while he ate, and then when the nurse came to check on him, she asked her if he could take a shower.

"Sure, just let me cover his incision, and unhook his IV. And, Mr. Brennan, I think I am going to remove your catheter, now that you are more mobile".

"Thank you".

After the nurse left, Jennifer went and helped him up and followed him to the bathroom.

"Do you need my help?"

"No, I think I got it".

"Ok. Yell for me if you need something".

She got him some towels and put them on the counter, and then got his shaving kit from the suitcase.

She could tell he was feeling bad about hitting her, but she had told him that it wasn't his fault. He would realize it soon enough.

After his shower was over, she helped him get settled back into bed, and then she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Yell if you need me".

He nodded.

She went and showered and changed clothes and came back and sat beside him.

"Can I get you anything, darling?"

He shook his head no.

"Feel up to taking a walk?"

"I guess".

She couldn't get over the change in him. He was sad, almost. She figured it was from knowing that he had hit her in the face in his sleep.

She helped him out of bed, and they held hands as he walked up and down the hallway a few times.

"Do you feel up to sitting outside if they will let you? Some fresh air and sunshine might do you good".

He nodded.

She asked the nurse when they went back past the nurses desk, and the nurse said it was fine.

"There's a lovely patio downstairs. Take the elevator to the second floor and go right and follow the hallway all the way to the end".

"Thank you".

Jennifer held his hand as they went to the elevator, and out to the patio.

They got settled on to a bench, and took it all in.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"I think you should go home tonight, and rest in our bed. Eat a real meal, all that".

"Jonathan, I am not leaving you. I am fine, right here by your side".

"Jennifer, you have a life too. You need to be living it".

"You are my life, Mr. H."

"Jennifer, I'm serious. I will be fine. Just go home, it's ok".

"Jonathan, what has gotten into you?"

"I just want to be alone for a little bit, is all. I don't need you hovering over me".

She let go of his hand and sat there with him, staring straight ahead.

After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"I'm ready to go back in".

She stood up.

She held her hand out to him to help him up.

"I can do it", he barked.

She went and opened the door, and purposely stayed several paces behind him as they walked back to the elevator and up to his room.

They went into his room, and he went to the bed and got settled in. She pulled their beds apart and raised his bedrail and then started packing up her things. She set everything that was his on the couch. She hadn't brought him a bag, so all of his stuff was just laying there on the couch.

She looked over at him and saw that he was asleep.

She gathered her things, went to him and kissed him lightly.

At the last minute, she left him a note and put it on his bedside table, under the remote.

She picked her bag up, and tiptoed out.

She stopped at the nurse's station and told them that he wanted to be alone, but that if anything happened, they could reach her at home, and gave them the number.

She got in the car and headed home, crying the whole way.

***Willow Pond***

The house was too quiet without him. She had come inside and made herself something to eat, and took it to the living room so that she could eat in front of the TV. She decided that a break was good, even if it she didn't initiate it.

She ate and then worked on an article for a little bit and then returned some emails.

After she was done, she thought back to how Jonathan's demeanor suddenly changed.

She was known for copious research, so why should this be any different? She researched the medicines that they had told her they had given him. She researched the side effects of having a triple bypass. Both times, she came to the same conclusion-his swinging at her was likely a side effect of him having that crazy dream-the dream that was a side effect of the medicine. She just had to get him to see that.

She went and took a long bubble bath, and then shortly before 10 p.m., she called the hospital and asked for his nurse.

"Hi Marci, this is Mrs. Brennan. How is my husband this evening?"

"He's fine, physically. But he seems sad, and withdrawn. He's resting now, and didn't ask for any pain meds or anything".

"Ok, thank you. If he asks for me, please tell him I will be back in the morning".

"Yes, ma'am".

She hung up the phone and went to bed.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had fallen asleep when he and Jennifer got back to his room. When he woke up, she had left and taken all her stuff with her. He felt horrible, but she deserved better. All that sexual stuff the day before, had been a front. He had been serious when she climbed on top of him, but when nothing happened, he realized that she saw him differently too.

That's not what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy, not to stay with him out of pity. That's why he sent her away.

He sat up some, and grabbed the remote and read her note.

" _Jonathan- I went home like you asked, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. We will get through this together if you just let me help you. I love you just as much as I always have, and will see you in the morning. Sleep well, darling.-J"._

He put the note back down and turned the TV on. He thought about what his life would be like going forward. No red meat, no salt or fatty foods, no sex with Jennifer. He never dreamed that their love life would cause him to have a heart attack.

He missed her, but it was for the best. He would find a way to gently tell her to move on from him and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and showered, and then got dressed. She decided to get his overnight bag and take it with her, so that he would have something to take his stuff home in. She put some makeup on her black eye, but it was still somewhat noticeable.

She was nervous about seeing him, but knew they would get through it. The only reason she had been able to sleep the night before was due to exhaustion.

She made herself a light breakfast and then grabbed his bag and went to the hospital.

***Cedars***

She walked into Jonathan's hospital room. He was up and watching TV.

"Morning".

"Morning. How are you feeling?"  
"Ok, I guess".

She could tell he was still in the same mood from the day before.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess".

"That's good. I brought you a bag to put your stuff in. Did the doctor come by yet?"

"No, not yet".

She went and sat on the couch, and started cleaning out her purse, just to keep busy.

"Jennifer, did you bring any water with you?"

"No, I didn't".

"Where did the water from yesterday come from?"

"I bought it at the end of the hall. Would you like some?"

"Yes, I would".

She got up and went down the hall and bought him several bottles of water, and brought them back to the room.

She set them on the bedside table and then went back to the couch.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

Her bed was still in the room, and still next to his.

It was like the albatross that nobody wanted to acknowledge.

They were quiet till the doctor came in, and he gave Jonathan a full exam.

"Mr. Brennan, if you stay fever free till this afternoon, you can go home today. I will write you some prescriptions, because you will now have to take a blood thinner for at least the time being. But other than that, you have made remarkable progress."

"Thank you".

"As far as exercise, you can return to your normal activities within a week. As far as sexual activities, you can return to those as soon as you feel up to it. Sex is actually really good for the heart muscle, as it releases endorphins that strengthen the muscles. Now, that's not to say that you will have the energy or the stamina of a 19-year old, so be realistic. But it isn't going to hurt you".

"Thank you, doctor".

He walked over and handed the prescriptions to Jennifer.

"Thank you".

She got up and walked over and put the prescriptions in Jonathan's wallet.

"Dr., is he safe to drive?"

"Yes, but I would give it a day or so, just to be safe".

She nodded.

The doctor said he would be back with the discharge papers and then left. She got up and handed him some clothes to change into and packed the rest of his stuff into his suitcase.

He came out of the bathroom and handed her his pajamas, and she put them in the bag.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

He shook his head no.

"Would you like something?"

"I guess."

He filled out the order sheet and she took it to the nurse's station.

She went and sat back down on the couch. He was laying on the bed watching the TV.

His food came a little while later and he ate it quietly.

He decided he wanted to go sit outside, so she walked with him, and they sat out on a bench for a little bit. Jennifer had brought her camera, and was busying herself taking pictures.

She finally broke the silence.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to sleep in my own bed. I'm also ready to get back to the office".

"You can't go back to the office just yet".

"Why not? I had a heart attack, I'm not disabled".

"Because, you need time to heal."

He didn't argue with her. But he knew he didn't want to be stuck in the house with her because that would make getting away from her that much harder. He had no clue how he was going to tell her that he didn't think he could be with her ever again. He had hoped that sending her home yesterday and not talking to her this morning would have made her mad, but it didn't.

"Jennifer, what really happened to your eye?"

"Jonathan, I don't want to upset you".

"You won't. Just tell me".

"You were holding my hand as you slept, and you had that dream about punching people, and you started flailing your arms all over the place, and moaning. So, I grabbed your arm to try to hold it down and pushed the button for the nurse and tried to wake you up, but you hit me before it was all over".

His heart sank. That just confirmed that he wasn't good for her anymore.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I don't blame you. The nurse said it was a side effect of the medicine".

"You deserve to be happy, Jennifer. You should find someone that makes you happy".

"Jonathan, you make me happy. Nobody else will ever come close".

"You say that now, but will that still be true when we're 90?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You had a heart attack, but you didn't die, honey. You came through it with flying colors".

He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"I think we need to go back inside now".

She nodded. She didn't offer to help him up after he yelled at her like he had yesterday, but she did open the door for him and then followed him back to his room.

He climbed back in the bed and took a nap. She covered him up with his blanket and kissed his forehead, and then went to the couch.

He slept all afternoon, till the nurse was there to discharge him.

She signed his discharge papers and then they left the hospital.

***Willow Pond***

She drove him home in the Porsche, and he got settled on the couch. She went and got him some water, and a plate of his favorite snacks and set it on the table in front of him, and then sat on the opposite couch and got lost in a research article.

He turned the TV on, and got under the blanket.

She finished her article, and went to make dinner.

She decided on grilled chicken, and a chopped salad with lemon juice and olive oil for dressing, and cauliflower rice.

She had it all made and brought him a plate.

"Oh, thanks". She sat on the other couch and ate too, and then did the dishes while he stayed on the couch. She went upstairs and changed into her nightgown and robe, and came back downstairs and started working on another article.

He fell asleep on the couch, so she woke him up around 11, and helped him upstairs to bed.

They laid in bed together, with her facing away from him.

She wanted him to roll over and hold her, but she wasn't about to ask him to.

He wanted to roll over and hold her, but if he did, he was afraid that he would lose control and he couldn't do that.

He waited till she was asleep, and then he quietly got up and went to sleep in the guest room.

***A few months later***

Jonathan was basically living in the guest room full time now. He and Jennifer barely spoke. There was no magic in their lives any longer; she was basically just a housewife to him, who slept in a different room.

He had stopped going to the office, and had pretty much given Harold and Stanley full control of Hart Industries.

Jennifer spent a lot of her time at the beach house, as she found she could concentrate on writing better there.

There was just one problem with them living their separate lives. The fundraiser for the Mission Street Orphanage was coming up and they were going to have to do it together.

He called her at the beach house and asked her to come to Willow Pond early that night so that they could talk about it.

She agreed.

He was completely recovered from his heart attack. The only thing he hadn't resumed was his sex life. In the beginning, he was scared to try it, since he still thought that's what they were doing when it happened. Now, he was ready, but he thought she would turn him down. He couldn't face that, so he just didn't ask.

She ordered La Scala for them, and picked it up and brought it with her to Willow Pond.

She came in the house and found him sitting on the couch.

She fixed their plates, and brought him his. She couldn't recall the last time he had touched her, or called her darling.

She sat down across from him, and put her plate on the coffee table.

"You wanted to talk, so talk".

"We have to decide what to do about the fundraiser".

"What do you mean, what to do? It's all planned".

"No, I mean, are we giving it? Am I giving it?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose we should agree on that. Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"I think I want us to give it".

"Ok".

"We will still have to have the first dance, but after that, you can do whatever you want".

"I can do whatever I want? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you can leave, stay, whatever. Dance with whomever".

She swallowed hard and looked down at her plate.

"You are the only one I will ever dance with".

"I don't want to complicate your life, though".

With that statement, all the frustration and the hurt and the anger came boiling up, and she finally snapped.

She stood up, glared at him with her eyes blazing red, and told him in a very firm tone "In order to complicate someone's life, you have to be in it first".

She stomped off to the kitchen, put her plate in the dishwasher and took the backstairs upstairs to their room.

She drew herself a bubble bath, and settled in.

She had turned the lights off, and lit some candles and had an eye mask on.

He came into the bathroom and grabbed her vanity chair.

"Darling, I-"

She jumped about 3 feet.

"Jonathan, seriously?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"Go ahead".

"I just wanted to tell you that if I stopped being involved in your life because I didn't want to hurt you or us again".

"What are you talking about?"

"Things are different now. I don't want to make them worse".

"Why don't you try to make them better?"

"I thought that was what I was doing?"

"Jonathan, you aren't making sense".

"You aren't going to understand this. You can't. You haven't lived through it".

"Try me. Last time I checked, I was rather smart".

"I was having the heart attack that morning before I left the office. And you and I were making love…I don't want to have another one".

"Is that what this is all about? All these months, you have been thinking that you will have another heart attack if we make love again?"

He nodded.

She leaned forward, held up a towel and shielded her body from him as she got out of the tub and dried off.

"Jonathan, I told you this three times when you were in the hospital. You and I weren't making love when your heart attack started. I had climbed on top of you because the phone was ringing and I was answering it. After I hung up the phone, I climbed off you and was going to go back to bed, but you woke me up saying you didn't feel well. You and I making love didn't cause your heart attack".

She went to the closet and put on a nightgown.

"Plus, the doctor said that sex was good for the heart muscle".

"I remember that".

"The only reason things are strained between us, is because you pushed me away with your rude comment that day at the hospital. And I blew it off, and I thought you would be back to normal. I have been waiting for three months for you to be back to normal".

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you or us".

"Funny how you managed to do both."

She left him in the bathroom, and went and got in bed.

He changed into his pajamas and came and sat by her.

She was reading.

"How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know, honestly".

He didn't say a whole lot more, and eventually he left the room.

She read till about 11, and turned out the light and went to bed.

He was across the hall in the guest room, but he wasn't sleeping.

He had to come up with a plan. They had a week till the fundraiser.

He knew exactly what he was going to do, and if he played his cards right, Jennifer would be in love with him when it was over.


	5. Chapter 5

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up really early and went downstairs and made breakfast for Jennifer and himself. He had made her favorite- toasted English Muffins with cheddar and sliced avocado, sliced fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice. He had gone out to the rose garden and had cut a few Jennifer Hart and Everlasting Love roses for her. They were in a vase on the table.

She came downstairs around 8, and found him in the kitchen with an apron on.

"Morning. I made you breakfast".

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that".

"I wanted to".

She sat down at the table and he brought it to her.

"This is very sweet, thank you".

"You're welcome".

As they were eating, he was working up the nerve to ask her about what she had planned for the day.

"Do you feel up to going for a walk with me, later today?"

"Sure".

"Great".

As soon as she was done eating, he insisted on doing the dishes and she went to the study to research her article.

When he was done with the dishes, he slipped out the back door and walked out to the patio by the pool. He set everything up and went to the guesthouse to find supplies. When it was perfect, he went inside and got her.

"Are you ready for our walk?"

"Sure, I could use a break".

She got up and put on her tennis shoes and they headed out.

When they got to the patio, she saw that he had the hammock all set up, with her favorite blanket and rose petals scattered on it.

"What's all this?"

"I thought you could use some time to relax. Come on".

He climbed into the hammock, and then held out his hands. She took them and straddled him and laid on his chest. He covered them with the blanket, and took his hands up the back of her shirt and gave her a fingertip massage and a light back scratch.

"That feels nice".

They stayed there for about an hour, and she fell asleep on his chest. He let her sleep, and just kept rubbing her back.

She woke up, and got off the hammock.

"This was nice, thank you".

He climbed out of the hammock, and they went back in the house. She disappeared into the study and he stayed in the living room.

Around 4, he went and grilled them some chicken skewers, and even chopped her favorite salad for her. He made parmesan couscous, and had it all ready when she emerged from the study at 5:30.

"Dinner is ready".

"It is?"

"It is".

He had candles lit, and flowers on the table, and soft music playing in the background.

They had a nice dinner, and he insisted on doing the dishes again after they were done.

"How about a brandy on the couch?"

"Sure".

She went with him to the couch, and he fixed her a brandy.

He turned the music on in there too.

"Jennifer, I think we need to do something".

"Like what?"

"Well, we have the fundraiser coming up, and we are going to have to dance in front of people, and it's been a long time since we danced, so I think we need to practice".

"Practice dancing? Jonathan, we have danced together hundreds of times. You are a pro."

"Just practice with me, ok?"

She nodded.

She got up and went to him. They shared a nice dance, and he had this look on his face.

"You have that look".

"What look?"

"The look that says you won. You didn't win me. I am not a prize, this wasn't a game, Jonathan".

"Jennifer-".

"You can't fix this with dinners and breakfasts, and dancing. You physically pushed me away, and you can't just trick me into coming back to you".

She let go of him and headed upstairs.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer had gone to bed without talking to Jonathan again. She was hurt, and he knew it.

He cleaned up downstairs and came upstairs to the guest room shortly after. He peeked into the bedroom and saw that she had the light off, and appeared to be sleeping. So, he snuck in and got his pajamas and took them to the guest room and put them on.

He wanted so bad to go to her and hold her. His plan had been to slowly romance her, but he realized now, he should have just made a move and been done with it.

He tried to sleep in the guest room, but couldn't. Around 1:30, he decided to try something.

He went across to their room, and got in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Instinctively, she nestled back into his arms and let out a deep breath.

He kissed her head a few times, and held her close.

She turned over in his arms and kissed his chest.

"What took you so long?"

Without saying a word, he kissed her long and slow, and held her face in his hands. She undid his pajama top and played with his chest hair, and traced shapes on his chest with her fingernails. He unbuttoned her nightgown, and took it off her, and she pulled his pajama bottoms off him as he took off his top.

He rolled her onto her back, and started kissing her neck in that one spot that he loved, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He squeezed her boobs and sucked on them a little, and then he reached down and squeezed her butt.

She guided him to where she wanted him, and they began thrusting together, before finally exploding in passion at the same time.

He covered her in kisses all over her body, and she lightly ran her fingernails up and down his back.

"I missed you, darling".

"I missed you, too".

He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a fool".

"I forgive you".

She nestled down onto his chest.

"I knew would come to your senses eventually".

"You should have just slapped me around a while ago".

"Darling…do you realize that we just made love and your heart is just fine?"

"Well, so it is".

He kissed the top of her head.

She slid off him and nestled into the crook of his arm.

"I didn't mean to be ugly earlier, darling. I really did appreciate the dinner and the breakfast and the dancing. I just wanted you to grab me and kiss me and realize that you would be ok".

"It's alright".

He rolled over to face her, and kissed her nice and slow.

She broke the kiss, and stared at him.

"You know what we haven't done, lately?"

"Aren't we doing it right now?"

"No, not that. I meant play baseball".

He looked at her quizzically. "Play baseball".

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, and if memory serves, you were the best base runner there ever was".

"Oh, yes, I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

He started kissing her neck and face.

"That feels like first base, darling".

He moved a little lower, and murmured "Hello second base".

"I like second base when you do it, darling".

He giggled. "Wait till you see my homerun".

***The next morning***

They had stayed up all night making love, so they basically laid around all day.

Just before lunch, there was a delivery. Jennifer signed for it and brought it in. It was a very beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers.

She carried it into the kitchen.

"Darling, this wasn't necessary".

"Tell that to the person who sent them. Wasn't me".

She set them on the counter and looked for the card, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hope these put a smile on your face, Jennifer. Would love to see you soon.-Harold".

"Harold sent you those?"

"I guess so. That was very thoughtful of him. I am going to call him at the office and thank him".

She went to the phone and called him. Kelly put her through to him right away.

"Hello, Harold? It's Jennifer. I was just calling to thank you for the beautiful flowers".

"Anytime, Jennifer. By any chance, are you free for dinner tonight? There's something I need to discuss with you".

"Dinner, tonight? Sure, why don't you come out to the house, and I will cook dinner for us".

"I will come out for dinner, but I am going to bring it with me. I will see you around, say 7?"

"Perfect. See you then".

She hung up. She had a very uneasy feeling about this.

"Darling, he wants to have dinner with me, and I got the feeling that you weren't invited".

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when you had the heart attack and I found you in the office, Harold was there. He came by the hospital later that day and brought me lunch and sat with me while the doctor told me that you had had a heart attack. And when he left, he said something that I thought was strange. Sweet, but strange."

"What was it?"

"Well, he told me to call him anytime, and then he was all "even if it's just for a hug. Call me and I will drive over here and give you one".

"That is a strange comment".

"So, he makes that comment, then now he sends me flowers and asks me to dinner. How are we going to handle this?"

"Well, I think maybe you should eat dinner with him tonight, while I am upstairs resting. And if he gets out of hand, call me and I will come down and set him straight".

She nodded.

They snuggled and laid around the rest of the day, and around 5, she made him dinner and went to shower and get dressed.

She chose an outfit that was nice, but not too flashy. She didn't want to appear like she didn't care, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression either.

Jonathan was in the study, with the door cracked. Jennifer waited on the couch, and let him in when he rang the doorbell.

"Hello Harold".

"Hello Jennifer. You look lovely as always".

"Thank you".

She took dinner from him and they headed to the kitchen. She got out plates and plated their dinners and they took them to the den.

"I thought we could eat in here in the living room, where it's cozier".

"Good thinking".

She noticed that he kept scooting closer to her.

"So, how are things at the office?"

"Good. Things at the office are good".

"Wonderful. It means so much to Jonathan and I that you are running things".

"How is Jonathan?"

"He's great. He's resting at the moment".

"I know this has been so hard on you to have to help him recuperate like this".

"Well, we do what we have to do. Thankfully, he's healing just fine".

She couldn't tell if he was fishing for information or if he was trying to hit on her. He wasn't being direct about either one. Her reporters instincts were up though. Something was amiss.

They chatted aimlessly as they ate, and then he produced a bottle of wine after they finished.

"Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, but just one glass".

He poured them both a glass and scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Jennifer, I have been thinking about things, and I want you to know, that I am here for you".

"I appreciate that".

"I don't think you understand. I mean, I am here for you".

"I understand".

"I mean, I understand that you need things, and sometimes, things in life happen to where you can't get those things anymore."

"Uh huh". She took a sip of her drink.

"So, from one friend to another, I am here to give you those things that you can no longer get. You just have to tell me what you need".

"Harold, what things are you referring to?"

"You know…"

He set his glass down, and then took hers and set hers on the table as well. His hand started moving up her thigh.

"I beg your pardon".

"Jennifer, don't fight it. Just give in, and we will both feel so much better".

He reached up and grabbed her head and tried to force her to kiss him.

"Jonathan!"

She was pushing him off but he was too strong for her.

"Jennifer, don't fight it. Just let it happen".

He reached up and ripped her blouse and a few buttons flew off. Jennifer was hyperventilating by this point.

"Jonathan!"

All of a sudden, Harold was hit in the back of the head with a vase, and tumbled to the floor. Jonathan flew onto the couch and took her in his arms.

"Ok, ok. It's alright. It's over".

'I kept saying no, and he wouldn't stop, he just wouldn't stop".

"I know baby, I know. You're alright. I promise".

He reached past her and called the police.

They came to the house right away and arrested Harold for attempted sexual assault and battery.

Harold had woken up as they were handcuffing him, and tried to apologize, but the cops took him out before he could.

Jonathan called Stanley.

"Hey Stanley, it's Jonathan Hart. Can you come to my house tonight?"

"On my way sir".

"Thanks".

He looked at Jennifer. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded.

"But I do want to go change out of these clothes before Stanley gets here".

"Good idea".

She quickly ran upstairs to change clothes, and Jonathan swept up the glass from the vase.

She was back downstairs as he was finishing up, and she held the dustpan for him.

After they put the broom and dustpan away, they sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, darling".

"For what?"

"Well, if I had known that's what he had on his mind, I would have never agreed to dinner".

"Jennifer, we have known him for at least 10 years. Do you think if I had ever thought he was capable of that, that I would have let him around you, or any woman at the office, or let him run my company? This wasn't your fault. This was all his fault, 100%".

She nodded.

"I just feel so foolish".

"You shouldn't. You should feel brave. You tried to fight him off, and you didn't give in".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You always know just what to say".

Stanley rang the doorbell then, and Jonathan went to go open it.

"Come on in, Stanley".

"Hi, Mr. Hart. You look well."

"Thanks".

"Hello, Mrs. Hart".

"Hello, Stanley".

They sat back on the couch.

"Stanley, I wanted you to know first, that I fired Harold tonight. He was also arrested. I don't want this to be in the press, as much as he deserves for it to be. I want to keep the company out of that. So, until Monday, you are running things. Monday, I am coming back to work".

"Darling, are you sure you're up to it?"

"It's been three months. I'm sure. If I get tired and need to come home, I will".

She nodded.

"Sir, why was he arrested?"

He looked at Jennifer. She hesitated, and then nodded.

"He attempted to attack Jennifer tonight, Stanley."

"Oh my. Mrs. Hart, are you ok?"

"I'm ok".

"Glad to hear it".

"How was he at running the business, Stanley?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he made a couple really bad decisions early on, and I have basically been doing it on my own ever since".

"What did he do?"

"He tried to buy a company without looking at the numbers. I talked to the board and informed them that it wasn't worth the cost, and they agreed with me. Then, he took money from everyone for a family picnic, but didn't get the permit for the park where he said it was being held, so everyone showed up and couldn't picnic. It got moved to someone's house, but people were mad that they had paid money for nothing. We refunded them, things were tense for a while. So, the board voted that unless I was bringing the idea to them, it wasn't to take place".

"That's good. Thank you very much Stanley".

"You're welcome, Mr. Hart. Glad you are well. Have a good night".

"You too". Jonathan saw him out, and then he and Jennifer headed upstairs.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

He joined her and could tell that she was still upset.

"Darling, it wasn't your fault".

"I know. I just feel so foolish for opening my heart to him, and letting him in our home. I mean, if we had gone to La Scala, or Chasen's, would he have tried that at the table?"

"No, but he probably would have tried it in the car. Either way, I wouldn't have been there to save you".

"I am so glad you were".

"And darling, you didn't open your heart to him. You opened our home to him. There is a difference".

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, for starters, I am the only man you opened your heart to. You let him in our home, as we have both done several times before, but you didn't let him in your heart".

"Good point".

She turned to look at him.

"Did you hear me yell for you the first time?"

"Yes. I was crawling on the floor to the couch so that I could surprise him".

"Good plan".

"Now, today is Tuesday. If I am going back to work on Monday, that only gives us a few days to spend together all alone. Got any ideas on how we can spend our time?"

"I can think of a few". She leaned up and kissed him as he turned out the light.


End file.
